


An Incubus’ Love

by caidanu (Zanya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bondage, Fantasy, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/caidanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic Repost from 2012)</p>
<p>His dreams were haunted; haunted by the image of a blonde-haired man who would come to him every night, fulfilling his wildest sexual desires. Every morning, he’d wake up, exhausted, almost like his dreams had been real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incubus’ Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/gifts).



> Naruto is an Incubus in this story, but since Itachi doesn't realize this, it's only implied in the story.

Itachi stretched his arms above his head, trying to relax and settle down to sleep. He had developed the same routine every night. He would finally finish up whatever work he had leftover from the office, eat, watch a little TV, check his emails, and head to bed.

Only he never felt tired. His body always suffered complete and total exhaustion, more so than usual lately, but his mind never shut down, not until around midnight. Itachi would toss and turn for a few hours before falling into a restless sleep, not wanting to hear his early five am alarm. He would lay in bed for hours every night, turning over the last meeting notes, his next presentation, or some other bullshit responsibility he had. It left him unnerved and stressed.

Tonight proved worse than usual with all the tossing and turning, which left his black linen sheets and blankets in a twisted mess on the bed.

His eyes darted around the room, taking in everything he could. The few family pictures he had on his oak dresser and chest, the way the deep red curtains lay slightly askew against the windows, or how his closet door had been left open a couple inches.

Itachi leaned his head back into his pillow, letting out a heavy sigh. His fist tapped on the headboard before his fingers played with the wood bars and opening between them. He didn’t know why, but lately his dreams felt haunted. That was the only way to describe it. His dreams were haunted; haunted by the image of a blonde-haired man who would come to him every night, fulfilling his wildest sexual desires. Every morning, he’d wake up, exhausted, almost like his dreams had been real, and he had been up all night fucking his mysterious stranger. A part of him sometimes wondered if that wasn’t true, but he knew it seemed ridiculous to even think it. It was illogical and didn’t make sense.

Still, just thinking about the man interrupted any chance he had of getting some sleep. He mind couldn’t stop thinking about the way those blue eyes would turn red while they were fucking, way his dick felt stretching him, filling him.

Glancing at the nightstand next to his bed, Itachi checked the time. Ten to midnight. He had the mind to stay up all night just to see what would happen, but his eyes never stayed open much past midnight. Like clockwork, they would always close, and he’d pass out—then the dreams would start.

~*~

Calloused hands moved down his stomach and teased the edge of his boxers, startling him awake. Itachi cracked one eye opened and smiled once he noticed piercing blue eyes watching him. His blond-haired beauty came to visit him again tonight. It had felt like it had been too long since the last time, even if only a few nights had passed since the last visit. Already, Itachi ached for his touch.

But, each time always turned out the same way. His body wouldn’t move well. If he really forced himself, he could manage slow movements that seemed more like drunken slurred motions than anything else. Most times, Itachi wouldn’t bother, knowing that by the end, he’d feel satiated and pleasantly exhausted. It felt like a dream-like state but also it seemed so real.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the fact that he couldn’t move his body stirred an uncomfortable feeling in him. But the intense pleasure that always enveloped him overrode his desire to try. Itachi never wanted to fight it when he came to him neither did he want to figure it out in that moment. Those thoughts and feelings started later, once the sun came up and he felt confused and unsure of what had happened to him, his memory suddenly fuzzy. And every time his visitor came, he asked the same question.

“Why are you here?” Itachi closed his mouth almost like he thought if he shut it now his question would be null.

And no answer came like usual. Itachi's mind felt fuzzy, like the dream had sucked him completely or like he had smoked too many buds and was experiencing a mild hallucination. A light smack to his thigh and playful grin directed towards him, grabbed Itachi’s attention, making it seem like they had been lovers for many years.

“Will you answer me this time?” A memory briefly flashed in Itachi's mind; he had asked that same question too. What had he forgotten? They weren't far enough into the game for answers?

Instead, the man pulled his black cotton boxers down, and Itachi forced his hips up from the bed so they would easily slide off his body. His body moved on its own, knowing that only pleasure would come next and eagerly wanting and waiting for it like a whore who waited on the street corner for some John to come and pick him up.

“Who are you?” Itachi’s voice barely came out in a whisper. He had never asked his visitor for a name before; everything always happened so quickly, but tonight he wanted to know. “Tell me your name.”

The man leaned in close, his tongue swiping across Itachi’s ear. “Oh, no, no, no… that’s not how it works, Itachi.”

He pulled back and grinned at Itachi while teasing the few curls of pubic hair Itachi had near his balls. “But you already know my name. Doesn’t it seem rude not to introduce yourself?”

A part of Itachi’s mind screamed for him to shut up and not to ruin what he already had. What if he pissed the man off, ruining the moment and this was the last time? Itachi could feel a bit of panic stir in his chest. His head felt fuzzy from being in a half-sleep, half-awake state, and his arms slowly moved when he attempted to grab a hold of his dream.

“Hush, no more talking, just feel.”

“Please tell me.” If his motor control worked better, Itachi would have made his insistence known by using touch to get what he wanted.

But they had done this before; Itachi realized when a name rested on the tip of his tongue. He knew this man’s name, had cried it out many times before, still it escaped and frustrated him. A brief flash of memory, possibly of a previous encounter and a name on the tip of his tongue assaulted him.

Beads of sweats and goose bumps broke out all over his body, and Itachi forced his hands to move along the muscular arms of his visitor, feeling the hardness and strength of them. This man could hold him down and fuck him and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Itachi felt his dick harden at the thought of his arms being held in place while being plowed into and fucked into the bed.

“You're worrying too much; you do that sometimes,” The man casually answered. “It's not fun if you're too busy trying to puzzle it out. I have many names, but you may call me, Naruto.”

“Naruto, is it?” Burning reddish yellow eyes pierced through Itachi's thoughts, leaving him to wonder when this man's eye color had changed.

“No more questions. Now suck.”

Two fingers spread Itachi's lips apart and pushed inside his mouth. Sucking on Naruto’s fingers, he swirled his tongue around each digit, lewd sounds escaping his mouth. How easy it had become to obey. Especially when Naruto's thigh rubbed against his dick, slowly pushing the foreskin back and forth from the head of his cock, distracting any logical thought.

“Mmm, why are you always so well behaved?” Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out of Itachi’s mouth, letting them brush against his lips. “You'll just let me do anything to you.”

Strong arms held Itachi still while Naruto’s teeth tugged his left nipple. A knee moved between his legs, pushing them further apart, leaving him feeling exposed and out of control. A chill ran through his body at that thought, and his nipples hardened, his skin became over-sensitive. “Touch me.”

“Let’s get you situated, first.” Naruto pulled his arms above his head and against the headboard and waved a tie in front of Itachi’s face. “I love seeing you like this, Itachi… unable to do anything but writhe and beg underneath my hands.”

Itachi felt the binds pull his hands above his head, the satin tie tightened just enough so he couldn’t move his arms. Itachi knew that before long, his arms would feel that tingling sensation from the blood needing to work harder and it would be pins and needles once tie would come off later. But right now, he didn't care, only wondering what Naruto had planned for him tonight.

His breathes came out in harsh gasps—there were so many possibilities, though tonight it seemed he would stay on his back sine he had little extra room to move his arms. Then again, Naruto could always untie him. Something a small part of Itachi hoped for and yet didn’t want to happen. Lying there, exposed in front of Naruto with no control turned him on, something that he had never felt with anyone before. Somehow, Itachi knew Naruto wouldn’t take advantage of his trust and use it against him.

Just by looking into Naruto’s eyes, he knew by the affection he saw in them. Almost like Naruto knew him, and what he showed other people, but the core of his being. It only made him feel more vulnerable and exposed—it turned him on waiting for what would come next.

Naruto’s hands roamed over his body, touching his stomach before pinching a nipple and then going back down to his thighs. Each touch calculated, making sure never to touch his cock, and it frustrated and excited Itachi even more.

“Mmm, look at you lying there, waiting for me.” Itachi watched Naruto sidle up his body until his cock lie directly in front of Itachi’s face. “I want to put my cock in your mouth and watch you take it all. Do you think you can do that for me, Itachi?”

Naruto carefully pushed his cock pushed into Itachi’s mouth, and he opened his mouth, reveling in the feel of the hard flesh and the texture of smooth skin between his lips. A part of him wished the he could grab a hold of Naruto's ass or at least his cock but also loving that he couldn’t. Itachi wasn't opposed to getting on his hands and knees and worshipping every inch of Naruto's dick.

The skin of Naruto’s cock felt smooth, soft, yet hard and unyielding. Naruto’s balls smacked against his chin, and Itachi could feel the coarse hair and the wrinkled skin touch his own. The pace started slow—the silky skin gliding easily back and forth—and he realized that Naruto was holding back from gagging him. He had no control over the pace or speed, but Itachi found it easy to relax his throat so that he could fit all of Naruto in his mouth.

Itachi kept his eyes open, watching Naruto’s every move through hooded eyes. Naruto’s mouth opened slightly, and Itachi loved hearing the moans and sharp pants that came from him.

“Oh, god, that’s it, use your tongue.” Naruto’s fingers threaded through Itachi’s hair, tugging on it. “Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?”

Itachi nodded his head slightly. Normally, he would have prickled at Naruto’s bossiness, but in that moment, he just wanted to watch Naruto come. Each time Naruto pulled back, he would swirl his tongue around the sides and the tip before taking it all back into his throat. The short breaths and moans coming from Naruto fueled his eagerness, and when he heard his name slip from Naruto’s lips, Itachi closed his eyes for a second to savor the sound.

“Fuck, yeah… just like that, Itachi.” Naruto’s eyes closed, Itachi intently watching how his jaw slackened, his hips pushing forward a little, and a loud moan slipped from his lips.

Feeling Naruto’s dick swell and tighten around him, warmth soon filled his mouth. Naruto’s body shuddered, and Itachi could see blond hairs stand up on end on the arms that held his head in place. A little bit of cum dribbled out the sides of his mouth before he had the chance to swallow it all.

Wiping the cum off Itachi’s mouth, Naruto’s eyes softened, his fingers playing around Itachi’s lips before pushing them inside Itachi’s mouth. “Watching you suck my cum off my fingers… do you have any idea what that does to me?”

Naruto’s hand reached down and moved a few strands of hair away from Itachi’s face, caressing his jaw and cheek, whipping a bit of cum off his lips. Naruto pressed his lips against Itachi’s, his tongue dipping inside Itachi’s mouth. “I love it when you suck me off. I love tasting myself in your mouth.”

Naruto moved down and settled between his legs. Itachi spread them further apart and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Naruto’s soft lips wrapping around the head of his dick. Fingers caressed his ball sac and slipped lower to his perineum. Itachi realized he’d probably let Naruto do anything to him, and that should have alarmed him, but it didn’t.

Before he could come, Naruto pulled off him. A pillow slid underneath his butt, and Naruto’s hands massaged his hips and thighs. Itachi’s legs fell open, allowing more access, hoping something would happen soon, his patience wearing thin. His breathing became labored while waiting for Naruto’s next move.

“Mhm, you’re always so responsive, Itachi.” Naruto’s hands moved lower, bypassing Itachi’s cock and balls before a finger started to massage his perineum. “It makes me only want to spread you out and fuck you until you beg for more.”

“Then do it. Fuck me, Naruto.” Itachi lifted his butt off the bed a little for emphasis.

“Would you like that? To feel me deep inside of you?” Naruto’s dick, pushed against his opening, just teasing the edges, not quite penetrating him.

“God, yes…” He wanted it more than anything. “Please fuck me.”

“That’s it, give into to me.” Naruto rubbed a finger in circles, helping to loosen his sphincter muscle before slipping two fingers inside, testing if they had loosened enough. Naruto then lifted Itachi’s legs over his shoulder and bent them forward so they touched Itachi’s chest. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and deep, Itachi so that your ass will always curve towards my dick.”

His fingers dug into the headboard and the linen sheets bunched up against his back each time he moved. Itachi let out a strangled gasp when the flesh around his asshole began to stretch. Itachi begged for more, softly crying out, not wanting it to stop. His legs wrapped around Naruto’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. He might not be able to use his hands but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some control over the situation.

Naruto’s balls slapped against his ass, making a wet smacking noise. His hips pushed faster, responding to the rhythm of Naruto’s movements. Deeper. With each thrust, he could feel Naruto push further inside him, brushing against his prostate with each shove forward. Sweat dripped down Itachi’s face and his breaths came out in sharp gasps. Having his arms tied to the bed made him need to work harder for each breath of air.

A warm hand wrapped around his cock, tugging, jerking to the right, in quick movements. He tightened around Naruto’s dick, his back bowed, and his legs shook when he cried out Naruto’s name, spending himself on his stomach. His muscles felt relaxed, his body limp, and Itachi laid there unable to do much more than watch Naruto finish even if he knew it would probably hurt some.

Naruto pulled out of him and jerk off, eyes closed, sweating dripping onto Itachi’s waist. Even though he closed his eyes, Naruto knew that Itachi watched him. “Do you like watching me jerk off, Itachi?”

Itachi tilted his head up and watched Naruto’s mouth open while his body trembled. While he did enjoy watching Naruto a feeling of loss overtook him. “No, don’t… Don’t pull out.”

Brief panic welled up in Itachi; he knew what Naruto would do next, and the urge to have Naruto stay inside became unbearable. For the first time tonight, he wanted his hands free so he could fully prevent Naruto from moving away.

“Hush, now. I can’t or it’ll completely drain you. It’ll hurt you.” Naruto put his hand on Itachi’s hip while he unloaded his cum onto Itachi’s stomach. “And I’ll only have to stay away longer.”

A quiet sigh escaped Itachi, and the wet, sticky mess on his stomach began to cool, hardening into white flakes. Itachi rested his head against the pillow, his breaths coming out in harsh, shallow gasps while his body absorbed the remnants of pleasure. He had never had a lover that made him feel that way before, and it always took him a few minutes before his legs would stop shaking. A cool cloth moved over his stomach—he felt exhausted and drained, sleep threatened to overtake him any second.

The last thing Itachi remembered was Naruto cleaning him up and undoing his binds. His arms collapsed onto the bed, and his eyes closed. Lips pressed against his. “Until next time, Itachi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant to reread and edit this before archiving here but never got around to it. If I keep waiting, I'll probably never put it up XD
> 
> This is another old one I'm archiving.


End file.
